


acting

by rowjfal



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 02:19:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rowjfal/pseuds/rowjfal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>콰이곤과 오비완은 미션지에서 불심검문을 당합니다.</p>
            </blockquote>





	acting

**Author's Note:**

> 아직 애기야한 오비완이랑 콰이곤이 미션하다 일어난 일을 짦막하게 쓴 글.

성문에서 경비병의 검문에 걸린 콰이곤과 오비완은 꽤나 곤란한 상황이었다.

이곳에서 걸린다면 지금까지 이 행성에서 미션을 위해 해왔던 일들이 무산될 지경이었기 때문이었다. 그들이 분리주의에 선동 당한 몇몇이 조직한 반란군 일부를 상대로 고전하는 정부의 요청에 파견을 받아 이 행성에 도착한 것은 약 한 달 전. 그리고 한 달 내내 시민군의 주 은신처이자 분리주의의 수뇌 하나와 무역 연합의 전쟁 물자 협상이 이루어질 이곳에 도달하기까지 한 그 많은 고생을 떠올리자면, 콰이곤은 이런 임무를 맡긴 카운슬로 달려가 그들의 편안히 엉덩이를 붙이고 있는 의자들을 죄 뒤엎어버리고 싶은 마음이 봄날의 햇살처럼 유혹적으로 피어오르는 것을 느낄 수 있었다.

이대로 도주를 한다면 저들은 경계를 더욱 강화할 것이 분명했으며 그렇다고 싸우기엔 너무나 큰 소란이 일어나 버린다. 제다이가 와 있다는 것을 안다면 무역 연합의 겁쟁이들은 당장에 짐을 싸서 도망갈 테고, 그렇다면 반란군이 뒤에서 분리주의와 무역 연합의 지지를 받고 있다는 증거를 잡을 기회 또한 함께 이삿짐 싸 도망갈 것이 뻔했다. 지금 상황에서는 무엇보다 조용하게 처리되는 것을 가장 필요로 했기 때문에 전투 혹은 도주 그 어느 것도 좋은 선택은 아니었다. 마인드 트릭을 시도해 볼까 하는 생각도 들었지만 그러기에는 사람들의 이목이 지나치게 쏠려 있었기 때문에 그 또한 불가능한 상황. 콰이곤은 초조해짐과 동시에 짜증이 치솟으려는 것을 애써 억누르며 다른 방안에 대해 생각해보려 했지만, 그럴 시간조차 주어지지 않았다. 경비병이 재차 그를 재촉했다. 입이 마른다. 상대의 눈빛에서 느껴지는 것은 명백한 의심. 시간을 끌면 끌수록 저 눈에 담긴 의심은 흐려지기는커녕 더욱더 짙어지리라. 경비병이 한 걸음 더 가까이 다가왔고 콰이곤의 손끝이 움찔 떨리며 그의 의식이 허리춤에 걸려 있는 그의 라이트 세이버로 향했을 때, 예상치 못한 일이 벌어졌다.

 

"...우....윽..."  
"...오비완....?"  
"흐윽..."

 

콰 이곤의 옆에 서서 스승이 무슨 판단을 내릴지 그리고 그의 판단에 즉시 따르려면 어떻게 해야 할지 생각하며 내내 조용히 준비하고 있던 오비완에게서 갑작스럽게 와 하고 울음이 터져 나왔다. 그 소리에 깜짝 놀란 것은 경비병뿐만 아닌 콰이곤 또한 매한가지였다. 오비완의 녹회색 눈은 그 색이 분간이 안 될 정도로 눈물이 가득 고여 있었고, 잔뜩 찌푸려진 미간이 움찔댈 때마다 발갛게 상기된 볼을 타고 하염없이 흘러내렸다.

콰이곤, 경비병 그리고 그 주변에 선 사람들 모두가 오비완을 바라보았다.

 

"아빠..나 다리 아파...!!"

 

울 음소리가 터져 나올 때마다 파르르 떨리는 입술에서 아직 변성기가 오기에도 한참 먼 것이 느껴지는 어린아이 특유의 새된 목소리가 터져 나왔다. 아빠라고? 울음만큼이나 자신을 경악하게 만든 호칭에 콰이곤은 아주 오랜만에 진심으로 당황했고 완전한 혼란에 빠져 눈을 크게 치켜떴다. 주변 모두가 자신을 바라봄에도 오비완의 울음은 멈추기는커녕 더더욱 커져만 갔다. 숫제 오비완은 콰이곤의 허리에 찰싹 들러붙더니만 그의 옷자락을 움켜잡고 몇 번이나 꾹꾹 힘주어 당기며 더욱 크게 울며 소리 질렀다.

 

"나...나 화장실도 가고 싶고, 배도 고프단 말이야...! ...우..흐윽....! 집에 언제 가..? 나 힘들어...흑..."

 

울 음이 섞인 아이의 목소리에서 완연한 투정의 기색이 묻어나왔고 그것은 그를 더욱 서럽고 애처롭게 보이게 만들었다. 점차 주변을 둘러싸고 있던 경비병들 사이에서는 난처한 듯한 시선이 징검다리 건너듯 한 명 한 명을 거쳐 가며 오갔다. 무기를 들고 무장을 했을지언정 사실 그들은 결성된 지 얼마 되지 않은 시민이었다. 얼마 전까지만 해도 장사를 하고, 농사를 짓고, 가축을 기르던 순박한 이들. 달콤한 말 몇 마디에 속아 넘어간 그런 순박한 사람들. 경비병들은 지금 무고한 어린아이를 괴롭혀 울렸다는 죄책감에 푹 젖어 있음이 분명했다. 마치 폭우 속에 널어 둔 이불처럼 부지불식간에 속수무책으로. 더군다나 오비완의 울음소리는 경비병 외에도 콰이곤과 오비완의 등 뒤로 길게 줄을 늘어선 사람들에게도 영향을 주기 시작했다. 오랜 시간을 땡볕에 서서 순번을 기다려야 했던 사람들 사이에서는 이내 원성의 목소리가 봇물처럼 터져 나왔다.

 

"아니 이거 사람을 몇 시간을 기다리게 만드는 거야?!"  
"쓸데없이 애나 울리지 말고 빨리 진행하라고!"  
"우리 애도 다리 아프다고 야단이란 말이야!"

 

불 만으로 말미암은 웅성거림이 파도처럼 군중 속에서 퍼져 나갔다. 경비병들의 얼굴에 떠 있던 의심의 시선 위로 당혹감이 짙은 물감처럼 치덕치덕 덮여나가는 것을 보며, 오비완의 울음이 의도적인 행동임을 깨닫고 당황함을 진작에 속 안으로 갈무리한 콰이곤은 조금. 아니 사실 꽤 어색했지만 아무렇지 않은 척 곤란한 표정을 지으며 오비완을 팔 안으로 안아 들었다. 넓은 콰이곤의 어깨에 제 얼굴을 푹 묻으며 목을 그러안고서도 여전히 울음소리는 그칠 줄을 몰랐다.

 

"곧 들어갈 수 있을 거란다...착하지...?"

 

그 가 나직한 목소리로 말하며 아이의 등을 다독다독 달래는 모습을 지켜보던 경비병들은 머쓱하게 시선을 돌리며 콰이곤에게 그들이 의심하던 그 수상쩍은 신분증을 돌려주었고 막아섰던 길에서 비켜섰다. 더군다나 그런 와중에 경비병 한 명은 콰이곤의 어깨에 매달려 있는 오비완의 손에다 그의 야식임이 분명한 과자까지 하나 쥐여주었다. 한쪽 팔로도 가뿐히 오비완을 안은 채, 다른 손으로 신분증을 받아든 콰이곤은 그들에게 가볍게 고개를 끄덕여 인사하고는 성큼성큼 큰 걸음으로 성문을 통과 할수 있었다. 성문 안으로도 늘어선 경비병 몇 명이 그 상황을 쭉 지켜보고 있던 모양인지 혀를 차며 시선을 돌렸고 더는 그들에게 닿는 제재는 없었기에 콰이곤은 걸음을 재촉했다.

얼마나 지났을까, 인적이 드문 골목길에 들어섰을 때 어깨 위에서 작은 목소리가 들려왔다.

 

"이제 내려주셔도 괜찮을 것 같아요, 마스터."

 

걸 음을 멈추고 주변을 둘러본 콰이곤은 팔을 풀고 오비완을 땅에 내려 주었다. 좀 전의 울음 탓인지 눈이 토끼처럼 빨갛게 부은 눈동자 위로 촉촉하게 젖어있는 속눈썹이 몇 번 수줍게 깜빡인다. 조금 부끄럽다는 듯 입꼬리를 당겨 헤 웃는 모습을 내려다보던 콰이곤도 결국엔 피식 웃음 지을 수밖에 없었다.

 

"덕분에 큰일 일으키지 않고 문제없이 들어왔구나. 기발한 발상이었어."  
"아니에요, 이게 먹혀들어서 다행이었어요."

 

배싯 웃으며 오비완은 손을 들어 아무렇지 않게 아직 축축한 제 볼을 로브 소매로 슥 문질러 닦더니만 주변을 주의 깊게 둘러보며 말했다.

 

"여긴 시장 근처인 거 같은데...어느 쪽으로 가야 할까요?"

 

문 득, 조금 전의 행동은 아이의 나이에 어색하지 않은 것이며 지금의 이 행동이 되레 어울리지 않음을 콰이곤은 깨달았다. 물론 아주 어리다고는 할 수 없으며 템플에서는 이미 아이로 간주하지 않는 나이임에도 울음을 터뜨리고, 보채고, 떼를 쓰는 것이 어색하지 않은 아이. 성장이 다른 아이들보다 조금 늦어서인지 또래보다 약간 작은 체구가 그를 더욱 그렇게 보이게 만드는 것일지도. 오비완이 아직 아이라는 것이 생각난 콰이곤은 주변을 열심히 둘러보며 지형을 살피는 자신의 파다완에게 가만히 손을 뻗었다.

 

"눈에 안 띄려면 역시 밤에 움직이는 게 좋겠죠 마스...."

 

오비완은 순간 머리에 와 닿는 크고 묵직한 손에 입에서 나오려던 말을 그대로 꿀꺽 삼켰다. 거칠지만 따뜻한 손길이 가볍게 그의 짧은 금발을 몇 번 연달아 쓸었다.

 

"잘했다, 오비완."

 

생 각해보면 자신이 칭찬에 조금 인색한 감이 없잖아 있었던 것 같았다. 무척이나 아껴주었던 전 제자의 탈선 이후 두 번이나 같은 일이 벌어지는 것을 방지하고자, 아니 사실 두 번이나 배신감에 상처받고 싶지 않아서. 자기 자신을 보호하는 것을 명목으로. 그렇게 이 어린아이에게 너무 무심했던 것은 아닐지.

 

"별거 아니었는걸요, 마스터."

 

스승의 짧은 칭찬에 좀 전 울었을 때보다 더 발갛게 얼굴을 붉히며 오비완은 조용히 시선을 내리곤 미소 짓는다. 너무 드러내며 좋아하는 모습을 보이진 않으려 노력하지만, 입가에 가득 담긴 작은 웃음은 차마 아이의 감정을 모두 숨기진 못했다. 표정에서, 그리고 포스로 이어진 본드에서 느껴지는 이루 말할 수 없는 기쁨. 그저 말 한마디일 뿐인데, 작은 손짓일 뿐인데. 아이들에게는 이토록 크게 받아들여지는 것인가. 역시 저 나이의 어린아이들에게 울음보다 웃음이 더 잘 어울리는 것이리라. 앞으로는 조금 더 신경 써줄 수 있도록 노력해보자 생각하며 콰이곤 또한 아이의 미소에 답하듯 웃음 지었다.


End file.
